NACHTMERRIE
by sherry-me
Summary: Pernah merasakan neraka dunia? Belum? Coba tanya pada Ned apa rasanya. - NetherIndonesia


YOO, MINNA!

Saya mampir lagi, nih. Ehehe. Jadi ketagihan nulis NetherIndonesia.

Saya terinspirasi beberapa kejadian random dalam sejarah Indonesia dan Belanda, nih. Sialnya, inspirasinya baru dateng berombongan pas tahun baru. Makanya baru selesai ini fict. Tragedi Karawang yang bikin Indonesia nangis darah, awal penyelenggaraan Tong-Tong Fair alias Pasar Malam Besar, juga kejadian pengasingan keluarga kerajaan _The House of Orange-Nassau_ saat kekalahan mereka di Perang Dunia II yang bikin Indonesia terdampar di tangan Jepang. *ditusuk katana Jepang* *dibejek-bejek bambu runcing Indonesia*

Yang paling kentara, sih, tragedi Karawang. Sumpah itu eksekusi di tempat kejam banget! Gak salah kalau diklasifikasikan sebagai kejahatan perang. Makanya di sini saya bikin Ned sengsara gara-gara mikirin itu! *evil grin*

Betewe, judul fict ini, _nachtmerrie_, itu berarti _nightmare_. Mimpi buruk.

Yap, di sini Ned bakal mimpi buruk... *evil smirk*

Oke, tanpa banyak basa basi lagi, read en review, ya!

**Disclaimer :**

Hidekazu Himaruya-sensei, cepet bikin Indonesia jadi original chara, dong! Gara-gara gender-nya aja gak jelas, lagi-lagi saya bikin fict-nya tanpa menerangkan dengan jelas gender Indonesia, nih! *ngamuk-ngamuk* *dilempar*

**Summary :**

Pernah merasakan neraka dunia? Belum? Coba tanya pada Ned apa rasanya.

**Warning :**

Genderless!Indonesia. Lagi. Saya bingung juga nentuin sebaiknya Indonesia gendernya apa. Yang mana pun saya ikhlas, sih, asal dibikin pair ma Ned. ==a *dikeroyok orang se-fandom*

**NACHTMERRIE**

_Does the pain weight out the pride?_

_And you look for a place to hide?_

_Did someone break your heart inside?_

_You're in ruins._

( "21 Guns" – Green Day )

Den Haag, 23 Desember 2011.

_._

_Darah._

_Darah di mana-mana. Mayat-mayat bergelimpangan di kakinya. Mayat-mayat orang pribumi yang berambut hitam dan berkulit sawo matang. Persis seperti dia._

_Dia._

_Mana dia?_

_Dia baik-baik saja kan? Dia tak mungkin mati kan? Tidak di tangannya seperti ini. Tidak._

_"Ned..."_

_Sebuah suara membuatnya spontan menoleh. Begitu kerasnya hingga lehernya berderak. Matanya terbelalak lebar saat melihat apa yang terjadi padanya._

_Merah. Tubuhnya berwarna merah. Berlumuran darah. Kepalanya terluka, lengannya yang biasanya mulus kini penuh luka. Di dadanya tertoreh sayatan luka memanjang dari bahu kiri ke kanan bawah dadanya, darah masih mengalir dari luka itu. Dahinya robek, dari balik anak rambut hitam legamnya, menetes darah perlahan, mengalir ke dagunya._

_"Indië..."_

_Nafasnya tercekat. Udara seakan direnggut dari paru-parunya._

_"Ke… napa...?"_

_Ia mengeja kata itu susah payah. Untuk mempertahankan posisi tubuhnya yang berlutut pun ia kepayahan. Matanya menyiratkan ketidakpercayaan penuh padanya. Luka, pedih, sakit, kecewa, memenuhi mata coklat jatinya. Bibir yang biasanya menyunggingkan senyum untuknya, kini bergetar, berusaha menyuarakan pertanyaan yang akan menjadi godam untuknya._

_"Kenapa... kau m-membunuhku, Ned?"_

_Dia mencoba maju. Mencoba melangkah. Dia ingin memeluknya. Mengatakan bahwa itu semua tidak benar. Menyangkal. Tapi kenapa ia tak bisa bergerak? Kakinya seolah terpaku, lengket dengan tanah oleh darah yang mengering. Dia mencoba menggeleng. Tapi tak bisa. Kepalanya kaku seolah tertahan di tempatnya._

_"Ke... na... pa?"_

_Dia terkulai. Jatuh berdebum pelan ke tanah yang memerah oleh darah. Tak bergerak._

_'Tidak. Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Indië...'_

_._

_"Indië!"_

Sebuah teriakan membahana di dini hari Den Haag. Teriakan putus asa, tak berdaya, penuh rasa bersalah. Menembus panel-panel mewah Huis Ten Bosch, kediaman _royal family The House of Orange-Nassau_. Membangunkan sosok yang tertidur di kamar sebelah, membuatnya bergegas bangun dan memburu ke kamar si pelaku teriakan.

Sementara sosok berambut oranye dan bermata hijau sedang mencoba mengatur nafas. Mengenyahkan segala imaji yang sampai tadi mengganggu tidur lelapnya, yang mau ia akui atau tidak, terus mengendap di alam bawah sadarnya selama 64 tahun terakhir.

"_Broer?_"

Sebuah seruan panik membuatnya menoleh. Nafasnya masih tak beraturan. Dan itu makin membuat gadis berambut pirang pendek yang kini duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya khawatir.

"_Broer? _Ada apa?" tanyanya lagi.

Panik. Sang gadis tahu, meski sang kakak tak mau mengaku, tiap bulan Desember, sang kakak selalu bermimpi buruk. Mimpi-mimpi buruk itu memang semakin jarang muncul akhir-akhir ini, setelah hubungan sang kakak dengan sang sumber mimpi buruk membaik. Namun, mimpi itu sepertinya kini kembali menghantui kakaknya.

Ya, mimpi. Tentang pembantaian Rawagede yang terletak di antara Karawang dan Bekasi. 9 Desember 1947.

Mimpi-mimpi buruk itu tampaknya mulai datang lagi setelah persidangan tragedi Karawang berakhir 14 September silam, dengan keputusan bersalah ditimpakan pada pemerintahan kakaknya. Karena itu pula ia menginap di sini sejak kemarin. Dia mengkhawatirkan kakaknya. Sang Ratu Belanda, Beatrix, dengan panik menelpon personifikasi negara yang terkenal dengan coklatnya itu kemarin lusa. Menceritakan dengan kronologis frekuensi mimpi buruk personifikasi negaranya yang makin parah. Personifikasi bukan manusia. Obat penenang takkan mungkin mempan. Sesaat mungkin bereaksi, namun beberapa menit kemudian efek obat akan hilang. Percuma. Karenanya Beatrix memanggilnya, berharap ia bisa membantu

Ia masih bisa mengingat detil pemberitaan yang tersiar terkait peristiwa itu. Peristiwa itu terjadi di masa-masa kelam sang kakak. Masa di mana hubungan sang kakak dengan ex-koloninya selama 350 tahun, sosok yang sebenarnya dicintai sang kakak sepenuh jiwa, sedang buruk-buruknya. Penuh kesalahpahaman, kekerasan, dan pembantaian. Tuntutan dan pengadilan itu hanya membuka semua luka lama. Meskipun beritanya sempat tersiar heboh di internet, semua personifikasi negara sepakat untuk tak membicarakannya di World Conference yang selalu berlangsung di awal bulan. Naasnya, sudah 3 bulan ini, berturut-turut sejak Oktober, November dan Desember, sang obat sekaligus sumber mimpi buruk pecinta kelinci itu tak bisa menghadiri World Conference saking sibuknya. Dia hanya sempat melapor via email dan telepon. Alasannya tak bisa datang di bulan Desember ini, sih, karena ibu negaranya sedang sakit.

Sang adik menggelengkan kepalanya, tak mau mengingat peristiwa _standrechtelijke excecuties_ alias eksekusi di tempat yang dilabeli sebagai salah satu kejahatan perang kakaknya atas ex-koloninya itu. Itu semua terlalu mengerikan untuk diingat.

"_Broer_?"

Sang kakak mengerjapkan matanya. Nafasnya tampaknya mulai stabil kembali. Dia menghela nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Senyuman kecil tersungging perlahan di bibirnya.

"Maaf, _België. _Sepertinya aku bermimpi buruk lagi," ujarnya, "Tidurmu terganggu, ya?"

Sang adik yang notabene personifikasi Belgia itu menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras.

"Tidak. Aku tidak terganggu. Aku memang sedang tak bisa tidur, kok."

Sang kakak terkekeh, dia bisa melihat kebohongan _België_, "Tak bisa tidur apanya. Dengkuranmu terdengar sampai sini, lho."

"Ak-aku tidak mendengkur! Dasar _Broer_ pedofil!" elaknya dengan wajah memerah.

Sang kakak spontan merengut. Itu, ya... kenapa julukannya yang satu itu, yang _ia_ sematkan padanya, dibawa-bawa? Sudah membongkar aib, tidak _nyambung_ dengan konteks percakapan mereka sebelumnya pula.

"Enak saja. Sana tidur lagi!"

"Tapi-!"

Protes _België _dihentikan tatapan tegas kakaknya, "Tidurlah kembali, _België,_ aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

Merengut, menurut, _België _ beringsut kembali ke kamarnya. Namun dia berhenti di ambang pintu, menoleh, dan berujar,

"_Broer_ juga harus tidur."

Sang kakak hanya tersenyum melihat _België _lenyap dari pandangannya, kembali ke kamarnya.

.

Begitu _België _ lenyap dari pandangannya, personifikasi _Koninjkirk der Nederlander_ itu meraba _nightstand_ di sebelah tempat tidurnya, meraih pipanya dan membuka laci paling bawah. Laci yang hanya dibukanya jika ia ingin melarikan diri dari dirinya sendiri di masa lalu. Laci yang akan dibukanya jika sekotak tembakau tak mempan lagi mendistraksinya dari fakta.

Merogoh laci, ia mendapati sebungkus dedaunan kering. Tersenyum tipis, ia membukanya dan menaruh sejumput dedaunan kering itu di pipanya, menyalakannya dan mulai menghisapnya.

Ia bersyukur dedaunan kering yang diklasifikasikan sebagai _soft drug_ itu dilegalkan penggunaannya di negaranya.

_Demikian beratkah dosaku, Tuhan?_

_Hingga harus kulalui neraka di muka bumi?_

_Hingga aku harus membunuhnya yang kucintai berkali-kali_

_meski hanya dalam mimpi?_

.

Kembali ke kamarnya, _België _segera menelepon seseorang. Dia butuh teman diskusi. Sepertinya kondisi alam bawah sadar sang kakak makin parah. Dan dia cemas.

Tak sabar menanti nada tunggu, _België _menghentak-hentakkan kaki. Begitu nada klik terdengar, dia langsung menyahut,

"Halo? Lux?"

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Amsterdam, 31 Desember 2011.

Sesosok bertampang Melayu melangkahkan kakinya yang berbalut sepatu kets lukis di Amsterdam International Airport. Rambut hitam legamnya tampak berantakan. Salah satu hasil penerbangan Jakarta-Amsterdam via Dubai, dengan maskapai nasionalnya tentu saja, yang melelahkan, selain jet lag yang mulai menyerangnya dan mata coklat jatinya yang agak berkaca-kaca, mengantuk.

Sebenarnya, sudah sejak 4 hari lalu, sejak ia menerima telepon yang _mencemaskan_ itu, ia ingin datang ke negeri tulip ini. Lux memberitahunya bahwa kakak sulungnya sedang sakit. Dan tampaknya cuma kedatangan dirinyalah yang bisa menyembuhkannya. Karena kedengarannya gombal nan _cheesy, _awalnya dia tidak peduli. Namun dia memutuskan untuk segera datang begitu mendengar pengakuan Italia bahwa Ned tampak pucat dan lesu saat pesta Natal Europe Union tempo hari. Sayangnya kesibukannya baru memungkinkannya untuk datang sekarang. Biar _tsundere_ begitu, pecinta durian ini amat bertanggungjawab terhadap rakyatnya. Dia tidak bisa pergi begitu saja, apalagi saat first lady-nya sakit seperti sekarang ini dan sang orang nomor satu di negerinya tidak bisa konsen bekerja gara-gara itu. Namun begitu dikabarkan bahwa sang Ibu Negara sudah baikan dan bisa _check out_ dari rumah sakit keesokan harinya, dia langsung menghubungi maskapai penerbangan nasionalnya dan terbang ke sini.

"Indonesia!" seru sebuah suara yang cukup familiar bagi telinga Melayu itu.

Dia menoleh dan menyunggingkan senyum ramahnya yang konon mampu melelehkan kebekuan musim dingin Inggris, Belanda, Spanyol dan Portugis itu. Dan, ah, jangan lupakan Jepang.

"Lux!"

Menyeret koper beremblem Sang Saka Merah Putih, personifikasi Nusantara itu menghampiri sang personifikasi Luxemburg yang berjanji menjemputnya di airport. Kenapa bukan si jabrik oranye empunya rumah yang menjemputnya? Well, itu ada alasannya. Dan tidak bisa disebutkan sekarang.

"_Welkom in Amsterdam(1)_!"

Jabatan tangan adik bungsu ex-koloninya itu menyambutnya, menenggelamkan tangannya yang termasuk berukuran mungil dalam genggaman tangan personifikasi negara Eropa itu yang cukup besar.

"_Goede morgen(2)_, Indonesia! Bagaimana perjalananmu?" tanyanya riang.

Ex-_Nederland Indische _itu tersenyum tipis, "Pagi, Lux. Melelahkan, tentu saja. Kita langsung ke Huis Ten Bosch?"

.

_Membuatku tak bisa memikirkan selainmu,_

_membuatku setengah mati merindu,_

_membuatku meragukan diriku._

_Sebenarnya, apa maumu?_

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Den Haag, 31 Desember 2011.

Ned, panggilan sayang untuk sang personifikasi _Koninjkirk der Nederlander_, sedang duduk bersandar di salah satu kursi taman yang bertebaran di taman sekitar lapangan Malieveld, sambil menghisap pipa tembakaunya. Wajahnya tertuduk. Pipinya terasa beku. Dingin memang. Ini musim dingin, demi Tuhan. Tapi itu akan membantunya menjernihkan pikiran. Sudah sekian malam ini dia tak bisa tidur. Mimpi buruk itu terus menghantuinya.

Mimpi di mana ia membunuh _Indië_-nya tercinta dengan tangannya sendiri. Tangannya, tangannya berlumuran darah sosok yang ia cintai itu. _Mijn God_. Itu mimpi paling buruk yang pernah ada. Dan mimpi itu menghantui tidurnya sekian malam ini. Sampai-sampai Natal kemarin ia tak bisa tersenyum seperti biasanya. Dia memang hadir dalam jamuan Natal keluarga kerajaan, menghadiri misa, datang ke pesta Natal yang diadakan Perancis. Namun dia hanya hadir, hanya datang. Ia tak menikmatinya sama sekali.

Tak heran jika tampangnya sudah sekusut baju yang dijemur setelah diperas kuat-kuat sambil dipelintir. Ditambah porsi tembakau bercampur ganja yang melebihi kadarnya, tampangnya yang biasanya rapi, dengan rambut jabrik oranye tegak menentang gaya graviasi dan syal putih bergaris biru rapi melingkari leher kini berubah menjadi benar-benar amburadul. Rambut jabrik kebanggaannya dibiarkan jatuh. Syalnya memang masih melingkari lehernya, namun leceknya minta ampun. Dan entah berapa hari sudah ia tak mandi. Terakhir kali ia mandi rasa-rasanya, ya, waktu Natal itu.

Bujukan ratu-nya, Beatrix, amukan _België, _ancaman Luxemburg, omelan keroyokan personifikasi se-Eropa tak ada yang bisa memaksa moodnya kembali. Dia sebenarnya tahu pasti siapa yang akan bisa mengembalikan kondisinya. Namun dia tak berani ambil resiko.

Sejak persidangan di Den Haag itu selesai pertengahan September lalu, dia tak berani bertatap muka dengan dengannya. Serindu apapun ia mendengar suaranya, ia tak punya nyali meneleponnya. Dia takut Indonesia kembali membencinya. Dia takut melihat sorot kecewa itu menjadi nyata. Dia takut. Dia mendadak berubah jadi pengecut. Pengecut terbesar sepanjang sejarah.

Walau sungguh, dia amat merindukannya...

"Kompeni!"

Tuh, kan, saking rindunya dia sampai berdelusi mendengar suaranya.

"Kompeni Pedofil Brengsek! Woi!"

Benar-benar, deh, delusinya sudah parah. Nyata sekali. Biasanya dia selalu berfantasi Indonesia bersikap manis padanya. Tapi dalam delusinya kali ini, dia mengumpatnya. Ini realistis sekali.

Dia masih yakin dia berdelusi, sampai...

DUAKK.

Sebuah jitakan mendarat di ubun-ubunnya, disertai bentakan super nyaring dalam bahasa Indonesia non-formal, "Nantang penyakit, hah? Dingin-dingin begini nongkrong di taman!"

Mata hijau zamrud Ned terbelalak lebar.

"_Indonesië?_ Ba... bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini?_"_

Sosok personifikasi bertubuh cukup mungil berbalut mantel kulit itu langsung saja mengomel tanpa henti begitu memperhatikan tampang mantan penjajahnya baik-baik, tak mempedulikan pertanyaan sang _Holland_ tadi, "Ya ampun. Kau bau sekali. Sudah berapa hari kau tidak mandi? Dan, ugh, kau menghisap ganja, ya? Berapa kali sudah kubilang ganja itu psikotropika? Sudah cukup parah kau ketagihan merokok. Sekarang ditambah menghisap ganja? Kau mau jadi _junkies_ apa?"

"In..."

Sang mantan _Spice Islands_, tak menghiraukan kebingungan ex-penjajahnya itu, langsung menggenggam tangan berbalut sarung tangan jingga itu dan menggandengnya pergi. Menyeretnya ke arah mobil yang disopiri Luxemburg yang tadi membawanya ke sini.

"Kau itu! Katanya sakit? Tapi apa-apaan ini? Siang saja belum dan kau malah nongkrong di taman! Merokok pula. Walaupun kau menghisap kretek, aku tetap tak suka! Paru-parumu bisa rusak, Kompeni bego!"

Omelan Indonesia masih berlanjut. Dan sang Belanda yang masih _amazed_, bingung, dengan kehadiran sang Nusantara yang begitu tiba-tiba di negaranya, di kediamannya, hanya bisa menurut, melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti jejak-jejak pendek di atas salju personifikasi yang menggandengnya itu menuju sebuah mobil. Kebingungannya itu baru sirna saat melihat cengiran di wajah adik bungsunya melihatnya tak berdaya digandeng ex-koloninya, dipaksa masuk ke mobil.

"Kita kembali ke Huis Ten Bosch, Lux! Dan kau! Aku akan membuatkanmu wedang jahe! Kau harus minum walau tak suka. Kau perlu menghangatkan diri. Wajahmu dingin sekali!"

Diam, Ned yakin, kehadiran personifikasi sang _mantan _Macan Asia di kediamannya itu pasti ulah adik-adiknya. Dia harus memarahi mereka. Nanti. Sekarang dia hanya mau mendengar celotehan Indonesia mengomelinya yang tak kunjung berhenti dan menikmati sentuhan tangan mungilnya yang hangat di wajahnya yang dingin.

.

_Buang mimpiku jauh-jauh_

_Biarkan ia luruh_

_Bersama setiap titik yang kau sentuh_

_Bersama diriku yang jatuh_

_Ke dalam peluk yang engkau rengkuh_

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Beatrix.

Sang Ratu Belanda itu ikut cemas saat melihat personifikasi negaranya harus ditandu keluar mobil yang dikendarai Luxemburg. _België_ yang baru saja keluar dari kamar kakaknya dengan sebaskom air hangat yang sudah kotor untuk menyeka tubuh Ned itu tersenyum, menenangkan wanita tua yang sudah menganggap Ned sebagai kakak (sampai 60 tahun silam), teman (sampai 50 tahun silam), anak (sampai 30 tahun silam) dan cucu (sampai sekarang) itu.

"_Broer_ hanya tertidur, _Your Majesty The Queen_. Pulas sekali. Naasnya, dia tak mau melepaskan tangan Indonesia," _België_ terkekeh, mengingat betapa kuat genggaman tangan kakaknya pada jemari personifikasi ex-jajahannya itu, "Sepertinya, mau tak mau, malam tahun baru ini Indonesia harus menemani kakak tidur."

Beatrix tersenyum. Lega. Akhirnya Ned bisa tidur juga. Entah sudah berapa malam ini ia terus terjaga. Tak mau tertidur. Takut mimpi buruknya itu datang lagi. Dan ternyata obatnya memang hanya sesederhana itu. Kedatangan Indonesia. Kehadiran personifikasi Nusantara di sampingnya.

Memikirkan ironi itu, Beatrix tersenyum pahit.

"Jika aku masuk, dan mengajak Indonesia mengobrol, itu tidak akan mengganggu tidur Ned bukan?"

_België _menggeleng, "Bahkan, saya ragu ledakan kembang api di depan mukanya akan mampu membuat _Broer_ terbangun,_ Your Majesty._"

.

_Izinkan aku lelap kali ini_

_Lelah aku dengan semua ini_

_Neraka yang memburu tanpa henti_

_Dosa yang tak terampuni_

_Kumohon, izinkan aku lelap sekali ini_

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

_België_ baru saja beranjak keluar, membawa air hangat yang barusan mereka gunakan untuk membasuh tubuh Ned yang tertidur pulas. Indonesia terus mengomel panjang pendek sepanjang prosesi itu. Sementara adik perempuan Ned itu tersenyum melihat betapa Indonesia tampak begitu telaten dan terbiasa mengurus Ned. Perpisahan penuh kesalahpahaman dan sakit hati selama puluhan tahun ternyata tak bisa menghapus apa yang sudah mengakar selama tiga setengah abad.

Indonesia tersenyum. Sesekali jemari tangannya yang bebas akan membelai wajah Ned atau mengusap pelan anak-anak rambut mantan penjajahnya yang satu itu. Ned yang tertidur tampak polos dan manis sekali. Lenyap sudah imej arogan dan sok cool-nya yang biasa.

Tadi, dia kaget setengah mati saat mendadak Ned jatuh ke dalam pelukannya di dalam perjalanan mereka ke sini dari Malieveld. Dia sudah _misuh-misuh_, mengira Ned curi-curi kesempatan seperti biasa, saat sadar ternyata Ned benar-benar tertidur pulas nyaris seperti pingsan. Cerita Lux-lah membuatnya mafhum dan akhirnya tak tega membangunkan serta melepaskan genggaman erat tangan Ned di tangan kanannya.

Lux menceritakan segalanya. Semua yang ia ketahui. Yang tidak ia bicarakan di telepon saat meminta Indonesia datang menemui kakaknya. Mimpi buruk yang terus menghantui Ned. Igauan _sorry_-nya dalam tidur yang memilukan, teriakan penuh penderitaannya saat terbangun paksa dari tidur, lantas bagaimana Ned memaksakan diri tidak tidur agar tidak dihantui mimpi buruk itu lagi. Dan yang paling menyayat hati Indonesia, nama yang diucapkan Ned dalam mimpi buruknya itu: _Indië._

Namanya.

Dia meringis. Menyesal karena terlalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini hingga tak bisa datang lebih awal. Juga karena ia bisa menduga apa yang kira-kira menjadi mimpi buruk Ned. Pasti itu.

Tragedi Rawagede.

Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Karena ia juga mengalaminya. Ia juga mengalami mimpi buruk pasca pengadilan itu. Beruntung dia punya Yogyakarta yang ahli soal dunia perdukunan. Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya meminta provinsinya itu untuk mensugestinya agar tidak memimpikan hal buruk itu lagi. Dan itu cukup berhasil. Mimpi itu tidak datang lagi.

Karena itu, atau karena Indonesia sudah tak ambil pusing lagi. Sudah merelakan. Sudah mengikhlaskan.

Dia bertanya-tanya. Seseram apa mimpi pecandu pipa tembakau di depannya ini? Apakah seseram mimpinya? Di mana rakyatnya tewas, bergelimpangan di kakinya? Di mana darah tertumpah ruah, mengering di tanah hingga lengket dan membuatnya tak bisa bergerak? Di mana mereka saling menghunuskan pedang dan bambu runcing dengan darah mengalir dari tubuh masing-masing?

Ketukan pelan di pintu membuat lamunan Indonesia buyar dan menoleh. _Her Majesty The Queen Beatrix of Netherland_ berdiri di ambang pintu dengan anggunnya.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

Sang Ratu Belanda yang lahir di tahun 1938 dan dinobatkan di tahun 1980 itu tersenyum.

Indonesia bangkit berdiri dari duduknya, mencoba bersikap sopan, dan tersenyum, "Tentu saja boleh, _Your Majesty_."

Beatrix melangkah memasuki kamar yang luas itu tanpa suara, dan duduk di kursi di samping Indonesia.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Beat saja sudah cukup, Ned juga memanggilku begitu," ujarnya lagi seraya memberikan gestur agar Indonesia duduk.

Indonesia mengangguk dan duduk.

Rasanya canggung. Meski sebagai personifikasi negara dia terbiasa bertemu banyak pemimpin negara, tetap saja rasanya sungkan. Bagaimanapun wanita di depannya itu keturunan para Raja dan Ratu yang dulu pernah mengeksploitasi rakyatnya. Lagipula, rasa-rasanya seperti sedang bertatap muka dengan calon mertua.

Indonesia menampar dirinya sendiri dalam pikirannya, segera mengenyahkan pikiran kacaunya yang terakhir itu.

"Dia tertidur pulas," gumam Beatrix, tersenyum, membawa Indonesia kembali ke kenyataan, "Dia sudah tidak tidur selama setidaknya seminggu terakhir. Aku tak heran kalau dia akan tidur setidaknya selama 12 jam ke depan."

Indonesia ikut tersenyum tipis, "Dasar dia bodoh."

Beatrix terkekeh pelan mendengar celetukan Indonesia itu.

"Peristiwa itu pasti membawa trauma besar dalam diri kalian, ya?" gumamnya lagi, pelan, "Tragedi itu. Waktu itu aku tidak begitu mengerti. Belum. Aku belum mengerti beratnya nyawa yang menghilang. Juga luka yang selalu kulihat di matanya."

"Waktu itu Anda bahkan belum berumur 12 tahun bukan?" tanggap Indonesia sambil lalu.

"Iya. Tapi aku tak bisa menjadikan itu sebagai alasan. Aku harusnya mengerti. Bagaimanapun aku putri mahkota waktu itu. Dan kini akulah sang Ratu," Beatrix mengusap rambut oranye Ned lembut, "Aku harusnya tahu..."

"Yang—maksud saya, Beatrix, Anda tidak bersalah dalam hal ini. Semua pihak yang terlibat dalam... peristiwa itu bisa dikatakan hampir semuanya sudah meninggal dunia. Semengerikan apapun, itu semua masa lalu. Anda tidak mengerti, itu wajar. Anda hidup di sini. Jauh dari tempat kejadian. Itu saja sudah cukup jadi alasan untuk Anda tidak mengerti..." gumam Indonesia.

Beatrix bersikeras, menggeleng, "Tapi aku harusnya mengerti. Jika itu hal yang menimbulkan sedemikian besar trauma padanya, dan mungkin juga padamu, harusnya aku mengerti. Harusnya aku bisa melakukan sesuatu lebih awal..."

Indonesia menyentuh lengan Beatrix dengan tangannya yang bebas, "Hanya yang pernah mengalami yang akan mengerti. Tidakkah Anda pernah mendengar kalimat seperti itu? Waktu pengasingan keluarga kerajaan dulu ke London dan Anda serta Putri Juliana harus ke Kanada karena… kekalahan kalian dalam Perang Dunia II pun, Anda masih sangat muda. Semua peristiwa itu mungkin hanya sejarah bagi Anda. Karenanya tak apa-apa, Beatrix..."

Beatrix terpaku menatap senyum Indonesia. Terkadang dia lupa jika yang sedang ia hadapi sekarang adalah personifikasi sebuah negara, dan bukan orang muda biasa.

"Tapi kami adalah personifikasi negara. Jiwa dari bangsa yang mendiaminya. Bentuk fisik dari wilayah yang dinaunginya. Sejarah adalah kehidupan kami. Kami takkan mati, selama wilayah juga bangsa kami ada. Dan jika hal sebaliknya yang terjadi, kami akan tiada. Derita rakyat kamilah yang meneteskan air mata kami. Tawa setiap nyawa yang ada di negara kamilah yang membentuk senyum kami. Kehendak rakyat adalah kehendak kami. Itulah kami, personifikasi..."

Indonesia mengucapkan semuanya mengalir begitu saja. Tanpa ada keraguan. Mendadak Beatrix bisa merasakan bahwa sosok yang berbicara dengannya sekarang adalah sosok yang jauh lebih tua darinya yang sudah berumur 73 tahun.

"Tapi tidak setiap kehendak kami dituruti pemerintah yang berkuasa di negara kami. Kami mengerti, namun di sisi lain mereka tidak mau mengerti. Sementara lembaga perwakilan rakyat dan daerah kami terkadang hanya bekerja demi kepentingan mereka sendiri. Itu... sulitnya menjadi kami," Indonesia menatap Ned lembut, ujung-ujung jarinya menelusuri lengan personifikasi yang sejujurnya amat disayanginya itu.

"Jutaan nyawa setiap saatnya berteriak dalam diri saya. Memberitahukan kondisi hari ini di negara saya. Desir angin, gerak permukaan bumi di wilayah negara saya, bisa saya ketahui hanya dengan merasakan denyut nadi dan detak jantung saya. Begitu pula dia. Saran saya untuk Anda, Beatrix, dengarkan kata-kata dia. Meski dia ini setengah mati slengekan, seenaknya, tidak suka terikat peraturan, perokok berat, pedofil tidak jelas, namun... dia adalah personifikasi negara Anda. Dia tahu jelas apa yang rakyat Anda inginkan dan perlukan..."

Beatrix mengangguk. Dia jarang terintimidasi. Apalagi oleh sosok yang lebih muda darinya. Dan jujur saja Indonesia itu bertampang belasan. Namun entah kenapa, Beatrix tidak bisa tidak mendengarkannya. Apa semua personifikasi memang punya kemampuan seperti itu?

"Dan kehendak _pribadi_ kalian?"

Indonesia menelengkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Beatrix.

"Seperti yang kau bilang, Ned ini terkadang suka seenaknya. Kau tahu siapa yang mati-matian mendukung Tjalie Robinson menyelenggarakan Pasar Malam Besar untuk pertama kalinya di tahun 1959? Dia. Parlemen sempat tidak setuju, namun dia bersikeras meyakinkan mereka bahwa tidak ada salahnya menyelenggarakan sebuah festival kebudayaan Indonesia di sini. Dia bilang bahwa banyak warga negara kami yang separuh Indonesia maupun dulunya memang penduduk Indonesia yang pasti akan merindukan suasana Indonesia. Dan lagi, dengan kondisi politik Indonesia-Belanda yang kurang baik waktu itu, ide itu tidak buruk juga..."

Indonesia geleng-geleng kepala. Dia tersenyum lembut menatap Ned, sambil menggerutu dalam hati, _'Dasar Kompeni pedofil. Kenapa tidak pernah cerita?'_

"Nah, itu contohnya. Kehendak pribadi kalian. Kalian memang jiwa bangsa, bentuk fisik negara, personifikasi tapi kalian juga punya kehendak pribadi kan?"

Indonesia tercenung. Kehendak pribadi? Dia jarang mengikuti kehendak pribadinya. Dia cenderung mengutamakan kehendak rakyatnya. Tugas-tugasnya. Sekalinya dia mengutamakan kehendak pribadi, ya, sekarang ini. Terbang ke Belanda karena mendapat telepon dari Luxyang mengabarkan bahwa Ned sakit. Yang ternyata baginya adalah kebohongan besar. Ned tak terlihat sakit. Well, setidaknya dia tidak sakit seperti Indonesia yang digerogoti koruptor dari dalam. Dia sakit karena..._ kebanyakan pikiran_.

"Bagi saya, yang terpenting sekarang adalah negara saya, Beatrix, rakyat saya. Urusan lain, saya tak mau memikirkannya dulu. Saat ini, negara saya masih negara berkembang. Mungkin nanti-nanti? Kalau negara saya sudah menjadi negara maju? Siapa tahu?"

Indonesia _mesem_ seraya mengedikkan bahunya. Beatrix paham. Dia bisa memahami yang satu itu. Karena dia juga begitu. Sebagai seorang putri mahkota, dulu, dan seorang ratu, sekarang, dia dituntut untuk selalu mengutamakan kepentingan rakyat di atas kepentingan pribadi. Tapi jujur saja, dia ingin agar personifikasi mantan _Spice Islands_ di depannya ini bisa egois sedikit. Karena bagaimanapun juga, kebahagiaan pribadi personifikasi yang akhirnya bisa tidur juga itu tergantung pada seberapa besar kemauan Indonesia untuk bersikap sedikit egois.

"Ah, sudah pukul berapa ini. Aku harus bersiap menghadiri pesta akhir tahun yang diselenggarakan parlemen," Beatrix bangkit berdiri, tersenyum pada Indonesia, "Tolong jaga dia, ya."

.

_Lelaplah, Ksatria_

_Jangan khawatirkan dunia malam ini saja_

_Malam ini kau mempunyai segalanya_

_Waktu dan ia yang kau cinta_

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Kelopak mata sosok yang tertidur di ranjang itu bergetar. Tidurnya lelap sekali. Puas sekali rasanya bisa tidur, tanpa mimpi, setelah berminggu-minggu tak bisa memejamkan mata. Tapi tunggu, tangannya mengenggam sesuatu?

Mendadak, matanya terbuka dan perhatiannya langsung teralihkan ke tangannya yang menggenggam jemari seseorang. Matanya terbelalak lebar saat melihat sosok yang tertidur sambil duduk di sebelahnya. Bahkan dalam keremangan kamarnya, dia bisa melihat rambut hitam legam itu tersebar di tepi ranjangnya dan mata dengan iris coklat jati cantik itu terpejam. Tanpa sadar, ia tersenyum.

Semuanya bukan ilusinya saja. Sama sekali bukan ilusi karena dia terlalu banyak menjejali diri dengan ganja. Dia datang. _Indië_-nya datang. Dan tampaknya sama sekali tidak keberatan tetap berada di sisinya selama dia tertidur. Pantas saja tidurnya pulas sekali. Obat, jimat, penangkal bala-nya ada dalam genggamannya selama tidur.

Ned melirik jam duduk di nightstandnya. Sekarang pukul 23.50? Dia sudah tidur selama lebih dari 13 jam? Indonesia sudah menemaninya yang tertidur pulas, duduk di sebelahnya, terus di sisinya selama 13 jam? Ned tersenyum.

_Manis sekali..._

"Apa kau tahu betapa aku merindukanmu, _Indië_?" bisik Ned "_Ik mis je(3)_."

Ned melepaskan genggaman erat tangannya pada Indonesia. Membebaskan jemari yang herannya tidak remuk karena ia genggam begitu erat selama lebih dari 13 jam. Tanpa berniat membangunkan sosok menawan yang tertidur di sampingnya itu, Ned perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Indonesia. Lembut, ia mengecup dahinya.

"Aku takut sekali, _Indië. _Semua imaji itu sangat nyata. Tanganku berlumuran darahmu. _Vermoord ik je(4)_. Berkali-kali. Itu neraka, _Indië," _desisnya pelan, penuh penderitaan, sebelum tersenyum lembut,_ "Maar je kwam en ontkende alle van de droom._ _Dank u, mijn liefde(5)._"

Dulu, semua bisikan itu takkan membangunkan _Indië_ kecil yang tertidur dalam gendongan Ned. Namun sayang sekali, ia tidak seperti itu lagi sekarang. Indonesia sekarang mudah terbangun hanya karena gerakan kecil di sekitarnya. Karena gempa bumi yang makin sering mengguncang negaranya mungkin? Ya, sebenarnya dia sudah terbangun dari tadi. Hanya saja dia tetap memejamkan matanya. _Jet lag_ itu sangat menyebalkan.

Makanya dia bisa merasakan dengan jelas semuanya dan merasakan kecupan lembut Ned di dahinya. Dan mau tak mau itu membuat wajahnya memanas. Apalagi panggilan Ned di akhir kalimatnya barusan. _Mijn liefde? My dear?_

"Dasar pedofil," desis Indonesia dengan wajah merah padam, membuat Ned terpaku.

Indonesia bangkit dari tidur-duduknya dan menatap lurus mata Ned.

Ia nyengir _innocent_, "Jadi, kau bermimpi buruk?"

Ned tertegun. Jadi, Indonesia mendengar semua racauannya tadi? Semua curahan hatinya? Bagus, sekarang ganti wajahnya yang memerah.

Tersenyum kecut, Ned membelai wajah personifikasi di depannya itu, "Ya, mimpi yang buruk sekali."

"Hemm..."

Biasanya Indonesia akan protes jika Ned menyentuhnya sembarangan. Dia tidak suka disentuh-sentuh. Karenanya Ned heran, kenapa Indonesia diam saja begini. Bukannya dia protes juga, sih. Ini... menenangkan. Rasanya ini seperti masa lalu. Seperti ratusan tahun lalu. Di suatu tempat di pulau Jawa. Di tengah hamparan sawah yang luas, dalam sebuah gubuk. Jauh di masa lalu.

Indonesia menelengkan kepalanya, mengikuti sentuhan Ned di wajahnya, "Dasar bodoh. Itu kan cuma mimpi. _Droom, _dalam bahasamu_._ Bunga tidur. Tidak nyata."

Ned mengangguk, "Aku tahu."

"Harusnya kau melihat kenyataan, Kompeni bego. Aku kan di sini..."

Indonesia tersenyum manis. Ned tersenyum. Senyum Indonesia terasa manis sekaligus menyakitkan untuknya. Terasa madu bercampur racun.

"_Het spijt me(6),_ _Indië. _Untuk semuanya. Segalanya. Aku-"

Indonesia meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir Ned, menggeleng, menunjukkan wajah sebal, "Bukannya aku sudah bilang? Aku tak suka mendengarmu mengucap maaf. Tampang aroganmu itu tak cocok berucap maaf, Ned."

Ned merengut. Namun sadar bahwa Indonesia memanggilnya 'Ned', bukan 'kompeni', bukan 'pedofil', maupun segala macam julukan menyebalkan yang biasa ia berikan.

Indonesia tersenyum, "Enam tahun lalu, saat kau datang ke rumahku, meminta maaf dan menawarkan padaku agar kita memulai awal yang baru, aku sudah bersumpah pada diriku sendiri, Ned. Semenyakitkan apapun yang terjadi dulu, sedalam apapun kau pernah melukaiku, itu semua sudah jauh di masa lalu. Sekarang aku hanya mau menatap ke depan. Demi diriku sendiri, demi rakyatku, semua sudah masa lalu."

Indonesia, pertama kalinya sejak Ned bangun, membelai wajah Ned dengan jemarinya, dan tersenyum lembut, "Aku sudah memafkanmu dari dulu."

Ned tertegun. Terpaku. Satu kalimat itu. Satu kalimat itu yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Satu kalimat itulah yang ia nanti selama ini.

Indonesia. _Indië-_nya. Ia memafkannya.

Tiba-tiba, ia memeluk Indonesia. Erat. Indonesia sudah kalang kabut. Yakin 99,99% Ned memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Sayangnya, lagi-lagi dia salah.

Ned berucap dengan suara parau, "_Dank u,_ _Indië. Dank u. Dank u..._"

Indonesia tersenyum. Tanpa ragu, balas memeluk Ned. Jemarinya meremat piyama Ned.

"_Graag gedaan(7),_ Ned. _Graag gedaan,_" Indonesia tersenyum.

.

SYUUUT. BLAAR. BLAAAR.

.

Indonesia terhenyak.

_Kembang api!_

Secercah cahaya terlihat dari sela-sela tirai yang tertutup dan lubang ventilasi di atas sana. Dentuman-dentuman keras juga sayup kehebohan tahun yang baru berganti juga terdengar dari luar.

Buru-buru dia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Ned dan melirik jam weker di nightstand. Tak peduli dengan cemberut bibir Ned.

00. 1 2012.

Pukul 00.01. 1 Januari 2012. Sekarang sudah tahun baru.

Berpaling pada Kompeninya itu, Indonesia nyengir, "_Happy new year!_ Selamat tahun baru!"

Ned tersenyum lebar menanggapi senyum itu. Mana bisa, sih, dia cemberut, kalau Indonesia tersenyum begitu lebar di depannya?

"_Gelukki Niuewjaar, Indië(8)."_

Lagipula, mendadak dia teringat salah satu adat di Eropa sini. Yang membuatnya menyeringai lebar.

Tepat saat dentuman kembang api yang selanjutnya, Ned menarik lengan Indonesia. Terbawa gaya sentrifugal yang dihasilkan tarikan Ned, Indonesia tertarik maju ke arah Ned. Dan itu membuat... bibir mereka bertemu.

Mata coklat jati Indonesia membulat saat bibir kering Ned menghantam bibir lembutnya. Kaget. Indonesia mematung. Ned menarik diri dengan cepat dan nyengir.

"Selamat tahun baru, Indonesia."

Itu tadi... Ned menciumnya? Di bibir? Wajah personifikasi pecinta bunga melati itu memerah dahsyat. Sadar dari kondisi _trance_-nya, Indonesia langsung mengamuk.

"Dasar pedofil! Curi-curi kesempatan, ya!" teriaknya seraya memukuli Ned dengan bantal dan guling dalam jangkauan.

"Aduh, _Indië, _stop! Di sini kan ada adat untuk mencium siapapun yang ada di dekatmu untuk mengekspresikan kegembiraan tahun baru!" Ned ngeles, seraya membentuk tameng dengan lengannya.

"Tapi bukan berarti ciumnya di bibir kan, Kompeni pedofil! Dasar licik!" serunya lagi seraya mulai menggerayangi jam weker dan, eh, gagang lampu duduk?

"Ampun, _Indië! _Ampun!"

"Nggak bakalan!"

"Aduh, _Indië!"_

Dan begitulah tahun 2011 berakhir dan 2012 dimulai bagi mereka berdua.

.

_Yesterday is history, tomorrow is mistery,_

_and today is a gift._

_That's why it's called present._

**TAMAT**

Note :

(1) Selamat datang di Amsterdam.

(2) Selamat pagi.

(3) Aku merindukanmu.

(4) Aku membunuhmu.

(5) Tapi kau datang dan menyangkal semua mimpi itu. Terima kasih, Kasihku.

(6) Maafkan aku.

(7) Kembali; sama-sama.

(8) Selamat tahun baru.

Ahaha, gaje, ya? Mana panjang banget pula.

Kisah di balik diselenggarakannya Pasar Malam Besar itu sumpah saya ngarang dari data sejarah yang ada, tuh. Lebih jelasnya, browsing aja, ya, minna.

Nah cukup sampai di sini aja pe-nongol-an saya kali ini.

Maaf kalau ada typo, salah kata, juga maaf kalau saya sok teu mendeskripsikan 'personifikasi' dari sudut pandang Indonesia. Terima kasih udah baca.

Saya tunggu reviewnya, ya... ^^

Luv,

sherry


End file.
